Devil's Trap
by Dede42
Summary: John Winchester has been captured and Dean, Sam, and Liz are faced with a tough choice of either hunting down the yellow-eyed demon or saving their dad; they turn to a friend for help, and learn where their dad is being held. Can they save their dad or will they pay a heavy price?
1. Chapter 1: THE TRUTH ABOUT MEG

Supernatural: Devil's Trap

A/N: I return with the first chapter of the final story for the first season, which will be followed by a one-shot, and it'll be time for the Winchesters to go up against the yellow-eyed demon for the first time.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: THE TRUTH ABOUT MEG<strong>

In the warehouse, John's phone ranged several times until 'Meg' picked it up and answered it. "You guys _really_ screwed up this time."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Dean demanded angrily.<p>

_`"You're never gonna see your father again,"`_ 'Meg' told him cruelly.

Shocked, Dean hung up. "They've got Dad."

"Oh God," Liz moaned fearfully.

"Meg?" Sam asked and Dean nodded sadly. "What'd she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy," Dean said, wiping his eyes, and was trying to calm down. "Okay…okay." He grabbed the Colt from where it was sitting on an end table and put it in his back pocket; he then moved to the bed and grabbed his duffel bag.

Sam and Liz exchanged a confused look. What was going on? "What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean didn't look at them as he made sure that he had everything. "We gotta go."

Okay, now both Sam and Liz were _really_ confused. "Why?"

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right?" Dean snapped, facing them now. "It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, it's probably comin' for us next." And he pulled on his coat.

"Good," Sam said. "We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready!" Dean shouted, making his siblings jump. "We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now." And he walked away.

* * *

><p>Soon, the Winchesters were speeding down the road.<p>

"I'm tellin' you, Dean, Liz, we could've taken him," Sam said seriously.

Dean ignored him. "What we need is a plan," he said. "Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun." And then he noticed Sam shaking his head. "What?"

"Dean, if that was true, why didn't Meg mention a trade?" Sam asked, frowning when Dean didn't respond. "Dad…he might be-"

"Don't!" Dean snapped.

"Dean!" Liz said angrily, smacking the back of his head. "Watch your tone! This isn't the time!"

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you," Sam said quickly. "But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

Dean shook his head. "Screw the job, Sam!"

Sam sighed, having forgotten just how stubborn Dean could be. "Dean, I'm just tryin' to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Would you quit talkin' about him like he's dead already?" Dean pleaded. "Listen to me! Everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything!"

"So, how do we find him?" Liz asked, hoping that their dad was still alive.

"Maybe we go to Lincoln," Dean suggested, calming down a bit. "Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?" Sam asked, skeptical.

Dean sighed, knowing that Sam was right. "You're right. We need help." And he sped down the road.

* * *

><p>It was morning when the Winchesters reached a rundown, dirty house that was surrounded by car parts that have been scattered around the yard; on the hood of a blue pickup truck sat a lazy dog, Rumsfeld.<p>

* * *

><p>The Winchesters were inside the house and were talking with Bobby Singer, a family friend. Bobby picked up two identical silver bottles and handed Dean one of them.<p>

"Here ya go."

"What is this?" Dean asked, taking the bottle. "Holy water?"

"That one is," Bobby answered and he held up the second bottle. "This is whiskey." He took a swig and then handed the bottle to Dean, who also drank from it; meanwhile, both Liz and Sam were sitting at a desk, looking through a large book.

"Bobby, thanks," Dean said gratefully, handed back the whiskey bottle. "Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come."

Bobby scoffed, taking back the bottle. "Nonsense. Your daddy needs help."

"Yeah, but last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot," Dean pointed out, recalling the argument. "You cocked the shotgun and everything."

Bobby shrugged. "Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now," Bobby said seriously. "All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book," Sam said, looking up from a large book that both he and Liz were looking at. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's amazing," Liz agreed.

Both Bobby and Dean went over to look at it.

""The Key of Solomon"? It's the real deal, all right," Bobby confirmed since he was an expert in performing exorcisms.

Sam pointed to the odd design in the book. "And these protective circles - they really work?" he asked.

"Hell, yeah," Bobby agreed. "You get a demon in one, they're trapped - powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel."

Both Sam and Liz laughed, impressed.

Even Dean was impressed. "The man knows his stuff."

"I'll tell you somethin' else, too – this is some serious crap you all stepped in," Bobby said seriously.

"Yeah? How's that?" Sam asked, exchanging a confused look with Liz and Dean.

Bobby shrugged. "Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far," Bobby explained. "You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us - a _lot_ more."

"Do you know why?" Liz asked.

"No, but I know it's somethin' big," Bobby explained. "A storm's comin'. And you guys, your daddy - you are smack in the middle of it."

Dean, Liz, and Sam exchanged a look, not liking the sound of that; from outside, they could hear a dog barking.

"Rumsfeld. What is it?" Bobby wondered as he moved to the window and saw that Rumsfeld was no longer sitting on the hood of the pickup truck, and the chain was broken. "Something's wrong."

Suddenly, 'Meg' kicked down the door of the house and walked in; Dean took out the bottle of holy water from his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" she said coldly, advancing toward the room.

As he unscrewed the bottle, Dean started walking towards her; she hit him and he was flung against the wall, where he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. 'Meg' walked towards Sam, Liz, and Bobby, and they began backing away with Sam standing in front of both Bobby and Liz.

"I want the Colt, Sam," 'Meg' ordered, "the _real_ Colt. Right now."

"We don't have it on us," Sam answered. "We buried it."

"Didn't I say, "No more crap"? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little under-whelmed," 'Meg' snarled. "First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. Lackluster, guys. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Just then, Dean came up behind her. "Actually, we were counting on it."

'Meg' turned around to face him; and he looked up at the ceiling; she also looked up and saw one of the protective circles from the book.

Dean smirked as she glared at him. "Gotcha."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they had 'Meg' tied in a chair.<p>

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask," 'Meg' said, sneering.

The Winchester ignored her; Bobby entered the room and walked over to them, carrying a large salt container.

"I salted the doors and windows," he informed them. "If there are any demons out there, they ain't gettin' in."

They nodded, and Dean got up and went to over to 'Meg'.

"Where's our father, Meg?" he asked.

'Meg' glared at him. "You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean repeated.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" 'Meg' asked sarcastically. "Oh, I forgot. You don't."

Dean leaned in very close, inches away from her face. "Hey, you think this is a friggin' game?!" he growled. "Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming," 'Meg' answered. "I killed him myself." And she gave him a wicked smile. Dean was seething with anger; suddenly, he backhanded her, shocking Sam, Liz, and Bobby.

'Meg' smirked. "That's kind of a turn on - you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl," Dean snarled.

"Dean," Bobby said suddenly.

Scowling at the woman, Dean walked over to talk to him, Liz, and Sam.

"You okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"She's lying, he's not dead," Dean said coldly.

"Dean, you've got to be careful with her," Bobby cautioned. "Don't hurt her."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Bobby gave him a hard look. "Because she really _is_ a girl, that's why."

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked.

"She's possessed," Bobby explained. "That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?" and they looked at 'Meg', who was visibly shaking in her chair.

"You're tryin' to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked, and Bobby nodded.

Just then, Liz's cell phone rang; embarrassed, she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

_`"Hi, Liz!"`_ said the cheerful voice of Penelope Garcia; she was the technical expert for the BAU team at the FBI._ `"Sorry for taking so long since we had a lot of back-to-back cases, but I finally get that info you wanted on one Meg Masters."`_

'_I forgot I asked Penelope to look up info on Meg.'_ Liz felt like kicking herself, but kept herself composed. "Hey, Penelope, that's great," she responded. "So what do you have?"

_`"Well, you do know that Meg Masters went missing a year ago right?"`_ Penelope asked.

Liz frowned. "She did?"

_`"Yes,"`_ said the voice of Aaron Hotchner, surprising Liz._ `"And frankly, I'm curious as to why you want information on a missing person, Elizabeth."`_

Liz sighed. "That's a bit complicated, Agent Hotchner," she said reluctantly while Dean, Sam, and Bobby all gave her inquiring looks. "Listen, Sam and Dean are here with me, along with our friend Bobby Singer, and if you let me put my phone on speaker, we'll be able to explain better."

_`"Okay."`_

"What's going on, Liz?" Sam asked, curious. "Why are Penelope Garcia and Aaron Hotchner calling you?"

Liz sighed and covered the mouthpiece of her phone. "Back when we were in Chicago, I called Penelope to look up anything that she could about Meg, and that's why she's calling me now," she explained, and then she pushed the speaker button on her phone. "Okay, we're on speaker."

* * *

><p>Half hour later, the Winchesters and Bobby had explained to both Hotch and Penelope about what was going on, and why Liz had asked for information about Meg Masters.<p>

_`"I can see why you asked for the information, Liz,"`_ Hotch said, although he was still a bit reluctant to believe that demons were real, but he was willing to take a leap of faith._ `"Go ahead and tell them, Garcia."`_

_`"Okay, Meg Masters of Andover, Massachusetts, was last seen leaving her parents home on the second of January at 2:30 PM, and heading back to college,"`_ Penelope reported._ `"Her car was found two weeks later on the side of the road with no sign of her or her belongings; the police did find signs of a struggle and traces of sulfur, and I'm guessing that's proof of being taken by a demon?"`_

"It is, Penelope," Dean confirmed, glancing at 'Meg' once more. "And that's actually good news."

_`"Anything else that we can do to help?"`_ Hotch asked.

"We'll let you know if we do, Agent Hotchner," Dean promised and had Liz clicked her phone off. "Time to get to work."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Dean, Liz, and Sam were standing by 'Meg'; Sam was holding their father's journal open.<p>

"Are you gonna read me a story?" 'Meg' asked, smirking.

Dean didn't react to the smirk. "Somethin' like that. Hit it, Sam." And Sam began speaking in Latin.

"An exorcism?" 'Meg' asked with a hint of fear. "Are you _serious_?"

Dean nodded. "Oh, we're goin' for it, baby - head-spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

As Sam continued reading, 'Meg' suddenly grimaced and moaned in pain, and he stopped.

"I'm gonna kill you," 'Meg' promised through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna _rip_ the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell," Dean told her "unless you tell us where our dad is." But 'Meg' said nothing. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." And he gave Sam a nod.

Sam resumed reading. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica."

'Meg', trembling, suddenly screamed in pain. "He begged for his life with tears in his eyes," she said through clenched teeth. "He _begged_ to see his sons and daughter one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

Both Sam and Liz looked at Dean nervously. Dean, on the other hand, leaned in very close to 'Meg', so that they were inches away from each other.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying," he said coldly. "'Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God." And he backed away from her.

"Perditionis venenum propinare," Sam read. "Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis." Suddenly, the pages of a nearby open book began to turn on their own, as if a wind was blowing; he hesitated at first, but then continued. "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."

'Meg' continued to suffer; she screamed again, shaking uncontrollably.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded.

'Meg' glared at him. "You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!" Dean yelled.

"_Dead_!" Meg shouted back.

"No, he's _not_!" Dean snarled. "He's not dead, he _can't_ be!" Both Liz and Sam looked at Dean, confused. "What are you lookin' at? Keep reading."

Shaken, Sam did so. "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Suddenly, 'Meg' screamed loudly, and her chair began moving around the inside of the Devil's Trap as he continued to read; the lights in the room flickered as she screamed again. "Te rogamus audi-" and her chair stopped.

"He _will_ be!" 'Meg' shouted and Sam stopped reading.

"Wait! What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"He's not dead," 'Meg' repeated. "But he will be after what we do to him."

Dean frowned, exchanging a look with both Liz and Sam. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

'Meg' glared. "You don't."

Dean turned away. "Sam!"

"A building!" 'Meg' shouted frantically. "Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!" Dean ordered.

Meg shook her head, scared. "I don't know!"

"And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I swear!" Meg cried. "That's everything. That's all I know." She was exhausted; tears streaked her face, and she was breathing heavily.

Dean looked at Sam. "Finish it."

"What?" 'Meg' yelped. "I told you the truth!"

Dean glared at her. "I don't care."

Meg glared daggers at him. "You son of a bitch. You promised."

"I lied!" Dean retorted. "Sam?" and looked at his little brother when he didn't do anything. "Sam!" He walked over to him. "Read."

Sam shook his head, thinking. "We can still use her - find out where the demon is."

Dean doubted that. "She doesn't know."

"She lied!" Sam hissed.

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there," Dean pointed out. "We've got to help her."

Just then, Bobby walked over to them. "You're gonna kill her."

Both Dean and Liz looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You said she fell from a building," Bobby explained. "That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die."

"Listen to me, all of you," Dean said seriously, "we are not gonna leave her like that."

Bobby shook his head. "She is a human being."

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery." Dean stated; Bobby backed down, and he turned back to Sam. "Sam, finish it." Sam looked over at 'Meg', who was still struggling. "Finish it."

Sam was still uncertain and Liz took the book from him.

"I'll do, Sam," she said and began reading. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos." as she read, 'Meg's' body twitched, and her eyes turned coal-black. A moment later, she tilted her head up to the ceiling and let out a long, loud scream; an enormous cloud of black smoke erupted from her mouth, and they watched in awe.

When the demon had left her body, Meg's head fell forward; she was motionless and seemed to be dead as a string of blood and saliva dripped from her mouth. Suddenly, she began to lift her head up slowly, and blood was running from her nose and mouth.

"She's still alive," Dean gasped, turning to Bobby. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets."

Nodding, Bobby quickly left the room; Sam, Liz, and Dean went over to Meg's chair and began untying the ropes around her wrists.

"Thank you," Meg said weakly.

"Shh, shh…just take it easy, all right? Shh," Sam said quickly.

"Come on," Dean said once the ropes were undone. "Let's get her down." As gently as they could, they picked her up and carried her over to the floor as she groaned in pain.

"Sorry, sorry," Sam apologized. "I've got you. I've got you. It's okay. It's okay." And they laid her down.

"A year," Meg said quietly, confirming what Penelope had just told them.

"What?" Sam asked.

Meg coughed up more blood. "It's been a year."

"Shh, shh, just take it easy," Liz requested.

"I've been awake…for some of it," Meg explained. "I couldn't move my own body. The things I did - it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?" Dean asked.

Both Sam and Liz shot their brother a warning look. "Dean."

"We need to know," Dean insisted.

"Yes," Meg confirmed. "But it wants you to know…that they want you to come for him."

Dean could live with that. "If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

At that exact moment, Bobby returned with blankets and a glass of water; Dean took the water and brought it to Meg's mouth. She tried to drink but spit some of it out.

"Where's the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked as he, Liz, and Bobby placed a blanket under her head and covered her with another one.

Meg coughed again. "Not there…other ones - awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked.

"By the r-river," Meg gasped. "Sunrise."

Dean didn't understand. "Sunrise? What does that mean?" but Meg didn't answer. "What does that mean?"

It was too late, Meg was dead, and they all exchanged sad glances; Dean looked at Meg's lifeless body.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel sorry for the real Meg, but Dean had a point in getting the demon out of her since it's better to die as a human with your freedom instead of living as a prisoner in your own body; interesting fact, Nicki Aycox, who was the first actress to play Meg, would later play an unsub in an episode during the second season of Criminal Minds.

R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2 HUMAN SHIELDS

Supernatural: Devil's Trap

A/N: Greetings! I return with a new chapter to continue the story; so, I hope you all are enjoying my stories and please let me know.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: HUMAN SHIELDS<strong>

Liz was on her phone, talking with Penelope and Hotch, and Dean and Sam were getting ready to leave.

"You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here," Bobby advised when Liz joined them.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You think you guys invented lyin' to the cops? I'll figure somethin' out." And he handed Sam the book they were looking at earlier. "Here. Take this. You might need it."

Sam gratefully took the book. "Thanks."

"Bobby, Agent Hotchner is going send someone over to help with getting Meg home," Liz informed them. "Plus, he's working on a cover story to give to her parents, and Penelope is checking to see whether there's any buildings near the river in Jefferson City that involves the word "sunrise"." And gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome, Liz."

"Thanks…for everything," Dean told the older man and meant it. "Be careful, all right?"

"You just go find your dad," Bobby told them. "And when you do, bring him around, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time." And they laughed half-heartedly; the Winchesters gave him a knowing nod and left the house.

* * *

><p>Jefferson City, Missouri…<p>

Soon, the Winchesters had parked their car by the river; Sam was looking through the book, while Dean was loading a gun, and Liz was talking with Penelope.

"You've been quiet," Sam remarked, glancing at Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Just gettin' ready."

"He's gonna be fine, Dean," Sam said reassuringly, but Dean didn't reply; he noticed a special diagram in the book. White marker in hand, he wiped away some dust on the trunk of the car and began drawing the picture on it.

_This_ got Dean's attention. "Dude, what are you drawin' on my car?" he yelped, also getting Liz's attention.

"It's called a devil's trap," Sam responded. "Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." And he drew another devil's trap on the other side of the trunk.

Dean still didn't understand, and when he tried to rub the symbol off, he was frustrated to find that Sam was using permanent marker. "So?" he repeated.

Sam rolled his eyes. "So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad."

Dean wasn't keen on that. "What are you talkin' about? We're bringin' the Colt with us."

"We can't, Dean," Sam said seriously. "We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use 'em on any demon. We've got to use 'em on _the_ demon." And handed both the book, having turned to the page with the Key of Solomon, and the marker to Liz, who crawled inside the trunk, and drew the design on the inside of the lid.

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, Liz, okay?" Dean snapped. "We're gonna need all the help we can get. And what are you doing in there, Liz?"

"If we ever have to put a demon in here, then this can keep it contained," Liz explained, "and I agree with Sam, the Colt will be safer here."

Sam nodded. "You know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam! Liz!" Dean shouted. "I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon," Sam retorted as Liz climbed back out, the design was all finished. "You used to want that, too! Hell, you and Liz are the ones who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean! I'm just tryin' to finish it!"

"Yeah, so chill, Dean," Liz ordered, closing the book and handing the marker back to Sam.

Dean glared at them both. "Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Liz and I are gonna be the ones to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean," Sam said seriously. "I want Dad back. But they _are_ expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage, and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't."

Dean sighed. "Fine."

Sam and Liz both stared at him. "We're serious, Dean."

"I said "fine", Sam," Dean snapped, took the Colt out of his coat pocket, showed it to them, and placed it in the trunk.

* * *

><p>"Okay, according to Penelope, there should be an apartment complex with the name Sunrise nearby," Liz reported as they walked alongside the river, reaching a few trees and hid behind them once the apartment complex came into view.<p>

"Penelope's right," Dean agreed; across the street, just ahead there was an apartment complex called "Sunrise Apartments". "Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean…if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. And make anybody attack us."

"Including kids," Liz agreed, grimacing at the thought.

"And so we can't kill 'em," Dean complained, "a building full of human shields."

Sam sighed, realizing another problem. "They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they can look like anybody."

"This sucks out loud," Liz complained.

"Yeah, tell me about it. All right, so, how the hell are we gonna get in?" Sam asked and they thought for a minute.

"Pull the fire alarm," Dean suggested. "Get out all the civilians."

Sam frowned, noting a flaw. "Okay. But then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

Dean nodded, looking at the apartment complex. "Seven minutes, exactly."

* * *

><p>Acting as causal as possible, Sam entered the building and looked around; once he was sure that no one was there, he pulled the fire alarm.<p>

* * *

><p>In one of the apartments, a man and a woman were sitting at their kitchen table; hearing the alarm go off, they looked at each other knowingly. The man then went into the bedroom, where John was tied down to the bed, unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Seven minutes later, the civilians were being evacuating the building, and Dean walked up to a fireman.<p>

"Hey, what's happening?" he asked, worried. "Is there a fire?"

"We're figuring that out right now, sir," the fireman told him. "Just stay back."

"Well, I got a Yorkie upstairs, and he pees when he's nervous," Dean claimed.

While he was talking to the fireman, both Sam and Liz were able to sneak around to one of the fire trucks, where he worked on picking the lock on the door of the truck.

* * *

><p>Soon, the Winchesters were walking through the hallway, dressed in firefighter uniforms, and were going to each apartment door with the EMF detector.<p>

_`"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up,"`_ Dean remarked through the mask.

Sam was surprised. _`"You never told me that."`_

Outside one of the apartment doors, the EMF detector started beeping frantically, and Sam, Liz, and Dean exchanged a look.

* * *

><p>Inside the apartment, the possessed man and woman were still at the table; they heard a knock on the door, and their eyes turned coal-black. They walked to the door and the woman looked through the peephole.<p>

_`"This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate!"`_

The man nodded, and the woman unlocked the door; the Winchesters came bursting into the apartment and sprayed the couple with fire extinguishers, filled with holy water, to distract them. Then, they shoved both the man and woman into a closet; both Dean and Liz held themselves against the door while Sam poured a ring of salt on the floor, around the door. Once they had locked the demons inside, they took off their uniforms and headed into the bedroom, where both Dean and Liz rushed over to their dad.

"Dad?"

They checked to see if he was alive.

"He's still breathing," Dean said, relieved and began shaking him. "Dad, wake up. Dad!" but he didn't wake up; worried, he took out a knife and was about to cut the ropes.

"Wait, wait," Sam said suddenly, realizing something.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam wasn't sure if he was right or not, but he wanted to play it safe. "He could be possessed for all we know."

Both Dean and Liz stared at him, surprised and confused. "What are you, nuts?"

"Dean, Liz, we've got to be sure," Sam suggested, taking out the bottle of holy water and poured some of it on their dad, waking him up.

"Sam?" John asked groggily. "Why are you splashin' water on me?" and Sam smiled, relieved.

"Dad, you okay?" Dean asked.

"They've been druggin' me," John mumbled. "Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, Dad," Liz told him. "It's safe."

John weakly smiled. "Good, kids. Good, kids."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a group of people was standing outside the building, waiting to see if they could go back inside. Suddenly, one of the men became possessed; his eyes immediately turned black, and he walked like a zombie toward the building, but another fireman stopped him.<p>

"Hey, buddy, you can't go in," he said, grabbing the man by the shoulders, and he also became possessed; with coal-black eyes, he followed the man into the building.

* * *

><p>With Liz behind them, both Dean and Sam were walking to the door of the apartment, with their dad over their shoulders; before they could reach it, the two possessed men came bursting through the door.<p>

"Go! Go!"

"Back, back!"

They rushed back into the bedroom and locked the door behind them; suddenly, an axe came through the door, almost hitting Liz in the head: the possessed men were chopping through the door. Sam quickly put salt in front of the door, while Dean, Liz, and John were leaving through the window.

"Sam! Let's go!" Dean shouted.

Tossing Dean the bag, Sam followed them and covered the windowsill in salt before he climbed down the fire escape. When all four Winchesters got down to the sidewalk, they began walking to the car.

Suddenly, Tom came out of nowhere and knocked Sam down to the ground, and began punching him mercilessly. Both Dean and Liz rushed over to them and kicked Tom, but it didn't stop him; instead, Tom sent the Winchesters twins sailing into the windshield of a nearby car with a nod of his head.

He then resumed punching Sam again and again. A moment later, Tom was shot in the head, and he fell to the ground, dead. Dean was holding the Colt in his hand; helping Liz up, they ran over to Sam and helped him to his feet.

"Sam…Sam." For a moment, Dean looked at Tom's body sadly; then, they rushed over to their dad, and helped him to the car, which was parked nearby. "Come on. Come on, we've got to get out of here."

* * *

><p>AN: And another demon bites the dust. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TRICKED!

Supernatural: Devil's Trap

A/N: I've had a busy day today and I almost forgot to post this. Oops! Any how, just to warn you all, the way this chapter end is gonna blow your mind.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: TRICKED!<strong>

It was nightfall by the time that the Winchesters reached an empty cabin and got their dad inside; Sam was putting salt on the windowsill, while both Dean, who was wiping his hand with a cloth, and Liz, who was holding a cold pack to the back of her head, were sitting on the edge of the table; Sam's right eye was bruised and swollen badly.

"How is he?" he asked, referring to their dad, who was lying on a bed in the next room.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all," Dean responded. "How are you?"

"I'll survive," Sam answered. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" now he was referring to the demons.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so. We couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"I'll second that," Liz muttered, wincing slightly.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Hey, uh…Dean, you, um…you saved my life back there."

Dean smirked. "So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" and then he winced when Liz elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Man, I'm tryin' to thank you here."

Dean sighed. "You're welcome." And Sam walked to the other side of the room to finish the salting of the windows and doors. "Hey, Sam?"

Sam glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot?" Dean asked, frowning. "There was a person in there."

Sam and Liz exchanged a look. "You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah, I know," Dean agreed, but still sound uncertain. "That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" Liz asked.

"Killin' that guy, killin' Meg - I didn't hesitate," Dean admitted. "I didn't even flinch. For you two or Dad, the things I'm willin' to do or kill, it just…it scares me sometimes."

Both Sam and Liz watched him sadly; just then, John entered the room.

"It shouldn't," he said, surprising them. "You did good."

Dean was both surprised and confused. "You're not mad?"

"For what?" John asked.

"Usin' a bullet," Dean answered, exchanging a look of confusion with Sam and Liz.

"Mad? I'm proud of you," John stated. "You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you - you and Liz both watch out for this family. You always have."

Dean's confusion increased. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker; a strong wind began blowing outside, and they all moved to the window.

"It found us," John said, looking out the window. "It's here."

Sam exchanged a worried look with Dean and Liz. "The demon?"

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door," John ordered.

"Already did it," Sam confirmed.

John gave him a sharp look. "Well, check it, okay?" Sam nodded and left the room. "Dean, you got the gun?" he asked, looking at his oldest children.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

John held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation," Dean pointed out. "It vanished."

"This is me," John stated. "I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry."

Dean took the gun out from the back of his pants, but didn't give it to his father.

"Son, please," he requested and was surprised when the twins took a few steps back from him. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean, Liz?" he asked.

"You'd be furious," Dean said, realizing that something was _seriously_ wrong with their dad.

"What?" John asked.

"That I wasted a bullet," Dean explained. "He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one."

"Dean's right," Liz agreed, frowning. "Whenever we screw up, dad blows up both verbally and physically."

Dean raised the gun, aimed it at their dad, and cocked it. "You're not our dad."

John stared at them, surprised. "Dean, Liz, it's me."

"I know my dad better than anyone," Dean stated. "And you ain't him."

"Yeah, so _quit_ pretending to be him," Liz snapped.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell has gotten into you two?"

Dean glared. "I could ask you the same thing."

Just then, Sam entered the room, and froze at the sight of Dean pointing the Colt at their dad with Liz at his side. "Dean? Liz? What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Your brother and sister have lost their minds," John answered.

"He's not Dad," Dean stated.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"I think he's possessed," Dean explained. "I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

John shook his head. "Don't listen to him, Sammy."

"Dean, Liz, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's different," Dean responded.

John glared. "You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me."

"Think about it, Sam," Liz said seriously. "Dad would've verbally ripped Dean apart for wastin' one of the bullets instead of praising him."

Worried and confused, Sam looked back and forth at his dad and his siblings.

"Sam?" John asked.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head, having made his decision. "No." And he walked over to Dean and Liz.

John stared at them and began to cry. "Fine. You're both so sure? Go ahead. Kill me," he said, hanging his head in sadness; Dean, both uncertain and near tears, lowered the gun slightly. "I thought so," he said, smirking, and looked up. Instead of their dad's normal dark eyes, his were the fiery yellow eyes of the demon; suddenly, Sam, Liz, and Dean were all pinned against the walls of the room by an invisible force, and they couldn't move a inch.

'John' walked over to the Colt and picked it up off the floor. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been," he complained, rolling it between his hands.

"It's you, isn't it?" Sam gasped. "We've been lookin' for you for a long time."

'John' looked at him and smirked. "You found me."

Sam couldn't understand how this was possible. "But the holy water…"

'John' scoffed. "You think somethin' like _that_ works on somethin' like _me_?"

Sam tried to lift his head, but the demon kept him against the wall. "I'm gonna kill you!" he snarled.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick," 'John' said, sneering. "In fact, here." He placed the gun on the table. "Make the gun float to ya there, _psychic_ boy." Sam just glared, and he chuckled.

"Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…" he sighed, walking over to the window that stood between Dean and Liz; he then traced a finger over Liz's cheek, making her cringe "this is worth the wait." He then turned to Dean. "Your dad? He's in here with me – trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go," Dean growled. "Or I swear to God-"

"What? What are you and _God_ gonna do?" 'John' interrupted, scowling. "You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." And he moved closer to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours?" he whispered into Dean's ear. "That was my daughter."

Dean was surprised and confused, as was Liz. "Who, Meg?"

'John' nodded. "The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

Dean couldn't believe it. "You've _got_ to be kiddin' me."

'John' frowned. "What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" Dean just glared, and he smiled wickedly. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch," Dean growled.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked, getting 'John' to look at him instead.

"You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?" 'John' asked.

Sam was able to nod slightly. "Yeah."

'John' smirked at Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything," he said and then walked over to Sam. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

Sam didn't understand. "In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy," 'John' told him, "you…and all the children like you."

Dean groaned. "Listen…you mind just gettin' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

Scowling, 'John' walked back over to Dean. "Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean demanded.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is…they don't need you," 'John' stated. "Not like you need them. Sam - he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you. And Liz? John cares more about her since she's his only daughter, and would _love_ her to have a steady boyfriend."

Dean didn't let that statement faze him by sneering. "I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em."

Frowning, 'John' took a step back, and lowered his head; a moment later, he raised his eyes again. Suddenly, Dean began bleeding heavily from the chest; and he screamed in agony.

"Dean! No!" Sam shouted.

"Stop it!" Liz screamed, struggling. "Leave him alone! Stop it!"

Dean continued to scream as more blood poured out of him. "Dad!" he pleaded, hoping to get through to their father. "Dad, don't you let it kill me!" But the bleeding only got worse; he cried and moaned in pain as blood began to pour out of his mouth.

"Stop it!" Liz screamed again. "Dad! Make him stop hurting Dean! _Please_!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted and he grunted, trying to break free from the wall.

"Dad, please," Dean whispered weakly as the bleeding stopped, and he hung his head, unconscious.

"Dean!" Liz screamed, crying now. "No! Dean, wake up! Please wake up! Dean!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted again as 'John' lowered his eyes again. "No!"

"Stop," John whispered tearfully, surprising Liz and Sam; when he lifted his head, his eyes had returned to normal. "Stop it."

The force holding Sam to the wall was released; this surprised him since both Dean and Liz were still pinned to the walls. Taking advantage, Sam rushed to the table and grabbed the Colt; he pointed it at 'John', who had once again been taken over by the demon.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy," he pointed out.

"I know," Sam agreed and suddenly shot him in the leg, and he fell to the floor, unconscious; Liz staggered when she was released and Dean collapsed. Both she and Sam rushed over to him as he began regaining consciousness.

Sam panicked at the amount of blood that was staining their brother's shirt. "Dean? Hey. Oh, God. You lost a lot of blood."

"Stay put, Dean," Liz pleaded, wiping away her tears. "Don't move until we can get some help."

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked weakly.

"He's right here," Sam said reassuringly. "He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him," Dean gasped, lying his head on Liz's legs with her help. "Go check on him."

Nodding, Sam went over to their dad to check on him. "Dad? Dad?"

John suddenly woke up, gasping. "Sammy!" he shouted, clearly in pain and barely in control. "It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You _shoot_ me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" and Sam, with tears in his eyes, raised the gun and cocked it. "Do it, now!"

Dean panicked and struggled to sit up, but Liz held him down. "Sam, don't you do it," he gasped. "Don't you do it."

"You've got to hurry!" John begged. "I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me!" but it was clear that Sam was clearly struggling to make a decision. "Son, I'm beggin' you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no," Dean cried.

John gave his youngest son a pleading look. "You do this! Sammy! Sam…"

* * *

><p>The demon, Azazel, prided himself for being both patient and always staying five steps ahead of everyone else, which was why he was still king of Hell; however the Winchesters were pushing his patience to its' limits with Sam refusing to use the final bullet in the Colt's chamber despite the pleading of his own father, who was, surprisingly, able to keep him from regaining control of his meat suit.<p>

"Do it!" John shouted at Sam. "End it, Sam! Please!"

"No."

'_Okay, this is getting old,'_ Azazel decided._ 'I _need_ to do something.'_ It was clear to him that Sam was definitely getting stronger, but it was also clear that he wasn't getting strong fast enough for his plan, and it was obvious that Sam wasn't willing to take the necessary extreme steps either; he had several options before him: he could retreat, possess Sam and leave, or-

Azazel cackled, he _knew_ what he would do, even though it meant moving up his timetable slightly; gathering his strength, he prepared to jump._ `"Johnny boy,"`_ he whispered, getting the oldest Winchester's attention,_ `"say goodbye to little Elizabeth and Sammy, 'cause I, Azazel, am going to take them away for a good long while."`_ He took a moment to enjoy John's shock and horror, and then he jumped.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, John screamed and the demon erupted from his mouth in a cloud of black smoke, forcing Sam to duck and watch as it headed for the ceiling; he knew that he was going to be yelled at later, but he couldn't kill his own dad, not even to kill the yellow-eyed demon.<p>

"Um, Sam?" Liz said slowly. "Why isn't the demon leaving?" she asked, and sure enough, the black smoke form of the demon wasn't heading for the floorboards.

"Sam…Liz…" John gasped, struggling to sit up as his youngest son and his only daughter looked at him "…run."

Sam soon knew what their dad meant when the demon suddenly shot over his head and headed directly toward Liz! "Look out!"

Liz yelped and dove out of the way, causing the demon to collide with the wall, stunning it, while Dean grunted when his head collided with the floor; she scrambled across the floor past Sam and toward the equipment bag.

Sam kept an eye on the demon as it gathered itself together and launched itself toward his sister again, avoiding his attempt to block it. "Liz! Run!"

Retrieving the salt container, Liz turned at her brother's shout, and cried out when the demon crashed into her chest; knocked to the floor and losing the salt, she got to her knees, just in time for the demon to shove itself down her throat so that all she now knew was blackness and pain.

"No!"

John, Dean, and Sam could only watch in horror as Liz screamed while the demon forced itself into her body; after several hour-long seconds, Liz gasped and dropped to her hands with her head bowed and her chest heaving.

"Liz?" Dean whispered as he struggled against the pain to sit up. "Liz?"

"Don't move, boys," John ordered, keeping an wary eye on his daughter._ 'Azazel? Why did it tell me its' name?'_

Just then, she straightened up and looked at him, but instead of Liz's warm brown eyes, they were an eerie yellow.

"Ow, this is what I hate about jumping from one meat suit to another," Azazel complained, using Liz's voice, "it takes so much energy." He then examined his new hands and body. "Although, I think I know why some of my children like to take women over men, I can see the appeal," he added, carefully standing up.

Narrowing his eyes, Sam raised the Colt, but his hand was shaking. His _own_ sister! "Get out of my sister or I'll-"

"Or you'll shoot me?" Azazel cut in, clearly annoyed. "Sammy, Sammy," he tsked, taking a step forward, "you couldn't kill me when I was in your _daddy_, so what makes you think you'll kill me now?" and he titled Liz's head slightly.

Sam yelped as he was struck by an invisible force and crashed into the wall next to the front door, sliding to the floor in a dazed heap; disgusted, Azazel reached down and picked up the gun. "We need to have a talk, boys," he said, slipping the gun into the back of Liz's pants.

"Why should we listen to you, Azazel?" John snarled. "You'll just lie like all demons do," he added.

"Oh, Johnny," Azazel tsked, crouching down in front of him. "Demons can tell the truth…when we want to; besides, you haven't been all that truthful with your kids about their family history."

"Like what?" Dean asked weakly.

"Oh like how your mother was a hunter," Azazel said off-handedly, and smirked at Sam and Dean's expressions of surprised while John was shame-faced. "That's right, boys, your dear mother, Mary Campbell, was a hunter, and so were your grandparents; you see, I was making deals with young people, mostly women, when I got interrupted by Mary and your grand daddy, thanks to Dean and Elizabeth."

"What're you talking about?" Sam asked.

Azazel chuckled and straightened up. "Wow, that's the first time I've mentioned that to anyone," he remarked. "At a point in the future, those high-and-mighty angels are goin' to send both Dean and Elizabeth back in time to stop me…or at least learn more about my plans; but instead I get to meet sweet Mary, and boy was she a pretty thing even then."

"Oh god, I'm goin' to be sick," Dean groaned.

"Why were you making deals?" Sam asked when Azazel glared at his big brother; he needed to know why this was happening to is family, and what Azazel meant by "special children."

Azazel grinned and focused on Sam instead. "Excellent question, Sammy; those deals, including the deal I made with your _mommy_, I've been making are to let me have access to their homes in ten years, so I can visit your six-month old baby, or babies if there's twins, and feed the little tykes some demon blood."

"Demon blood?!"

"That's right!" Azazel confirmed with a clap of his hands. "Some of my own blood, it's better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals, it makes you big and strong, and you also get an ability when you turn twenty-two. The making of my own _master_ race."

Sam felt ill. He had _demon blood_ inside him? "You fed me your blood when I was six months old? The same night you killed our mom?"

Azazel nodded. "'fraid so, Sammy; if she hadn't walked in…but that doesn't matter," he said, shrugging. "Just so you all know…only a _small_ percentage of Sam's generation have had nursery fires," he added.

Just then, there was a loud rumbling noise outside and Azazel grinned. "Good news, Sammy," he said, strolling over to the door and kicking apart the salt line, "our ride's here."

He opened the door to reveal a enormous 18-wheeler semi, that was white and had an trailer used to carry live animals attached to the back, waiting outside; the driver-side door of the tractor opened and a old man with a salt/pepper mustache and military-cut salt/pepper hair, climbed out along with two younger men from the passenger-side, and they made their way up to the doorway, revealing that their eyes were coal-black.

Demons.

"Father?" the old man inquired, clearly surprised to see his boss in a female meat suit.

"Yes, it's me, Chester," Azazel confirmed, eying the man that his son was possessing. "Couldn't find someone younger?"

Chester shrugged. "Did try, but the young man I targeted was a Mormon, and he drop-kicked me right out."

Azazel gave an exasperated sigh; trying to possess a member of the LDS Church wasn't easy due to their faith in God. "Never mind," he grumbled. "Jed, Andrew, get in here and grab Sam; Chester, get the trailer open."

Chester nodded and headed back to the rig, while Jed, who was tanned with blonde hair, and Andrew, who was black with black hair, entered the room, and eyed both John and Dean.

"What about them?" Jed asked while Andrew grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him up, despite the young Winchester struggling to break free.

"Leave them," Azazel ordered and frowned when Jed didn't move. "Jed, help your brother. Now!"

Scowling, Jed turned, slugged Sam's stomach to quiet him down, and then helped hauled him outside; rolling his eyes, Azazel waved goodbye to the remaining Winchesters, and then went outside.

Grunting, John forced himself to stand up and pulled himself along the wall toward the door; once there, he clung to the doorframe and could only watch helplessly as Jed and Andrew heaved a struggling and shouting Sam into the back of the trailer before climbing in after him, and Chester shut and locked the doors.

* * *

><p>Inside the trailer, Sam fought against both Jed and Andrew as hard as possible, but after a few seconds, they pinned him to the floor, and Andrew pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid.<p>

"This is a waste of time," Jed complained while Andrew prepped the needle. "We should just kill him."

Andrew glared at his brother while rolling up the sleeves of Sam's jacket and shirt, and then swabbed his arm with a alcohol swab. "Are you nuts, Jed?" he hissed. "Dad will kill you if you try to harm any of his special children."

Jed scowled, but renewed struggling from Sam kept him from arguing further, and he focused instead on keeping the tall man on the floor, grunting when he got hit in the stomach. "Inject him already!"

Andrew rolled his eyes, but he re-swabbed Sam's arm, made sure that there was no air bubbles, and proceeded to insert the needle.

"No!" Sam yelled as he nearly threw Jed off, but it was too late; he winced as the cold needle pierced his skin, and could feel the sedative flowing into his blood stream and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>John's wounded leg gave out and he sank to the floor as Chester climbed back into the tractor, and drove off.<p>

"Sammy…Liz…"

* * *

><p>AN: Bet you all didn't see THAT kind of cliffy coming did ya? R&R everyone!


End file.
